Love Can Banish Any Evil
by AniuKiba
Summary: OneShot. Yami Marik is torturing Marik's dreams and Yami Bakura comes to help. Short story for this Bakura's Marik. Enjoy!


Marik whimpered softly in his sleep as his Yami tormented his dreams. Horrible, bloody images flashed before his closed eyes. Things the psychopath had done while in control of him and things he knew he would soon do.

"Please stop. Please just let me sleep." Marik whined, covering his face with his hands. His face felt clammy from the countless tears he'd shed through the night.

_"Oh no Marik, my fun has just begun. I can't stop now or you might actually get a peaceful rest. We can't have that, now can we?" _The voice hissed in his mind. Marik just sobbed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Marik, can I come in?" asked a rough voice suddenly from the other side of his door.

"Bakura?" he asked timidly, his tears still on his voice. The door opened slightly and a head of messy white hair peeked in.

"I can't sleep. Ryou invited Joey and Duke into our dorm and they're rehearsing for that talent show and they're exceedingly loud. Can I crash with you?" he asked, stepping into the small dorm room holding a pillow and a blue blanket. Marik sat up and wiped his eyes, acting like he'd woken him up.

Marik had to admit Bakura looked adorable and almost like Ryou, wearing his baggy black tank top that he'd stolen from Yami two years ago. By now, it was stretched out to three times his size and hung off of his small frame like a tent. The pajama pants he wore weren't much tighter, having at one time belonged to Tristan.

"Do you even own your own clothes or are they all stolen from us?" Marik asked, patting the bed beside him. Bakura shrugged.

"No one ever asked for any of it back." he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he sat down.

"Because they probably never realized they were missing. Why can't you shop like a normal person?" Marik asked, pulling his legs into a pretzel.

"Because stealing is more fun. So, can I stay or what?" Bakura asked and Marik shrugged.

"Sure. I don't have a room mate, so there's plenty of room." he sighed, moving over to give Bakura half of the bed.

_"Are you sure about that Marik? Aren't you forgetting about someone?" _the voice asked, somewhat annoyed. Bakura watched as his friend's face turned from tired warmth to terror.

"Marik, are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. He flinched and pulled away.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." he lied.

_"I'm just a headache, eh? I guess I'll just have to make more of an impact than that." _the voice hissed and started taking control of Marik's body.

"No." Marik whimpered, trying to fight the possession. He knew very well what would happen if it took over while Bakura was around. He was his one source of light and hope in the world and the one thing the presence hated the most.

"Marik," Bakura whispered, wrapping a hand around his. "It's okay. I'm right here." He pulled the frightened teen toward him, sensing his pain and fear, and wrapped his arms around Marik tightly. He tried to pull away at first, but Bakura refused to let him go.

"You might be able to hide it from everyone else, but I know something's wrong. I can see it with every flinch and whimper you make when someone makes a loud noise or startles you. It's okay now Marik. I'm here for you." he said reassuringly into his hair.

_"What the hell is going on? Don't tell me you've gone and grown a backbone now Marik. Let me out you little bastard!" _the presence demanded, suddenly feeling himself being repelled and forced back into the depths of Marik's mind.

"I'm not doing it." Marik whined, terrified by what was happening. The presence would hurt more people because of this, just to torture him.

"It's that other personality of yours, isn't it." Bakura asked, still holding him tight. Marik nodded.

"He's getting really mad. Whatever you're doing, please stop. He'll just hurt more people if he's mad." Marik begged, pushing against Bakura's chest. He refused to let him go.

"Relax Marik. I told you. I'm here now. Nothing bad will happen." He sounded so sure and Marik couldn't resist his confidence anymore. He wrapped his arms around him and held Bakura as tightly as he could. He could hear the presence cursing and screaming at him, but it seemed like a distant voice and it soon disappeared.

"Marik, I'm tired." Bakura said after a few minutes of silence. Marik pulled away from him too find himself being looked at by Bakura's usual, uncaring and cold eyes. A shiver went down his spine. He'd probably made Bakura mad with his whining and pitiful fear.

They snuggled into the blankets and the room was once again silent. And for once, so was Marik's mind.

"Thank you." he whispered when he decided Bakura was probably asleep. He was startled when said person wrapped their arm around his waist and took his hand.

"Any time." Bakura nuzzled Marik's shoulder and kissed his neck softly. The blonde stiffened and pressed back against the warm body beside him. Bakura intertwined his fingers in Marik's and pulled their hands to his chest. The spirit could feel Marik's heart fluttering under her fingertips.

"I'll see you in the morning Marik. I've got something to tell you anyway." And with that, he fell into a deep sleep. Rooming with Ryou and his band wasn't the most relaxing thing in the world after all.

"I've got something to tell you too, but I'm pretty sure the message will be the same." he whispered, kissing Bakura's hand and drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Something I randomly came up with to cheer up _my_ Marik. Enjoy!**


End file.
